Daily Lives of Beacon Students
by MIslander4MDSD
Summary: While watching Daily Lives of High School Boys I had an idea to tell their story while using RWBY characters. So see what the crazy RWBY cast will do each day while staying at Beacon Academy. First story starring team SSSN. So sit back relax and read this piece of poop.


**Daily Lives of Beacon Students**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys it's MIslander with a crossover that nobody knew they wanted not even me! So basically I'll take a skit from Daily Life of High school Boys and use different RWBY characters for each story. So I guess I should do disclaimer but I'll let Sun take care of that**

**Sun: This disclaimer lazily states that MIslander does not own RWBY or its characters and doesn't even own Daily Lives of High school Boys or its stories. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and the late great Monty Oum. Daily Lives of High School Boys is owned by Yasunobu Yamauchi, Square Enix, Tokyo TV, and Gangan Online. Please support the official release of both.**

**Scarlet: You're the lazy one!**

"Hi"= speech

"_Hi"= Neptune's thoughts_

**Get it? Got it? Good. On with the story**

SSN Boys and After Class

It was another day in the dorm room of Team SSSN. Neptune was finishing up an assignment while Sage was out hanging out in the dining hall. While Sun and Scarlet were just laying around and doing nothing. The room was completely silent.

"Hey." Neptune decided to break the silence putting his assignment away. "Do you guys know how to get a girlfriend?"

"Hmph, So you need help, do ya man?" Sun said while getting up. Patting Neptune on the shoulder "I'll help you out. Well then let's begin. So you're still in class when it ended and you see a young female student working on some papers. There she is" Sun then points at Scarlet signaling that he will be playing the part.

"H-hey. I need to close up the class." Neptune walking up to Scarlet. Scarlet turn to look at Neptune with big innocent eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"Do you really need to finish that now?"

"Y-yes I do." Scarlet said now blushing "The teacher said I have to"

"H-here let me help" Neptune now holding out his hand

"Suddenly!" Sun coming in on the scene wearing glasses from who knows where "Oh ho~ what do we have here? Students shouldn't be here after class." Pushing his glasses up "Or… is it possible Mr. Neptune you want my more PRIVATE lessons?"

"What the hell is going on…?" Neptune giving Sun a dirty look then Sun tightly grabbing his shirt

"I'm doing this for you man! You could at least go along with it!"

Scarlet gets up and starts walking away "I'm going to go home now" Sun now letting go and shakes his head and gives Neptune a look of disappointment.

"Dude you lose. You have to be prepared for anything man."

"Wait! Let me try again dammit" Neptune interjecting. Sun gives Scarlet a smile and thumbs up.

"Okay guys After School take number 2!"

"Hey class pres. I can take care of the papers if you need help" Neptune holding out his hands to help Sage the acting class pres.

"Ugh. You're like, so annoying" Scarlet waving Neptune off

"_He changed personalities?!_ _And what club?!"_

"Don't you like, have a club you need to get to?"

"A-actually I'm not in a club"

"You idiot!" Sun turns to Scarlet "What the hell are you doing changing the setting!"

"Who cares about the setting? It's clearly all about the acting!" Scarlet and Sun grabbing at each other's shirts.

"Arrg! Whatever just do it again from the top!" Sun scratching his head in frustration "After School love confession part 3!"

"_You know…I didn't even want to know how to ask out a girl. I just wanted to break the silence from earlier"_

"Here." Scarlet said pretending to hand Neptune papers. Neptune grabbed the imaginary papers and started to look around the class.

"_Ok now is just that one character"_ Sun stepped into position _"and there he is"_

"Th-the teacher has told to me to come and get you…" Sun said shyly twiddling his thumbs"

"Why is you're personality changed!"

"Dude you're hopeless…" Sun and Scarlet just looking at Neptune on knees looking defeated. Scarlet getting up and heading back to his bed. "Look let's just call it a day."

"No…" Neptune slowly getting up "Class Pres. I have something to say."

"What?" Scarlet looking back at Neptune "Dude I told you I'm not the class pres anymore." Neptune ignored what Scarlet and grabbed his hand "Wha-?" Neptune ran out the door with Scarlet still in hand.

"That's right Neptune!" Sun heading out the door to chase down Neptune "Take that hand and just run!" Sun now caught with Neptune kept shouting out encouragements. "Ignore the Ice Queen!" Neptune kept running heading down some stairs "Run past the fiery blond bombshell!" Neptune and Scarlet now taking a sharp turn to a different hall "Leave that mysterious girl with a troubled past behind!" Neptune busting out the door heading outside "Just hold on to that hand and just run, run, run!"

Neptune and a very annoyed Scarlet now under a tree facing the Sun setting in the West. "I wanted show you the beautiful view."

Sun putting a hand on Neptune's shoulder giving him a comforting smile. "Dude with that kind of move you could get any girl you want.

Neptune returned the smile then suddenly dropping to his knees he started to sob.

"But I don't have any classes with any girls….."

**MIslander: And that's a wrap for this episode. Now note different RWBY characters will be playing different parts so who I used for Tadakuni, Hidenori, and Yoshitake for today's story I might not use for the next time. **

**The wind is troubled today…..**


End file.
